whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Aegis Kai Doru
Aegis Kai Doru is a conspiracy of hunters who are descended from an ancient society and are dedicated to the use and protection of ancient artifacts that affect the creatures of darkness. As a conspiracy, members are granted the Endowment of Relic, able to effectively use the treasures the Aegis holds in its power. History The members of Aegis Kai Doru claim to be antediluvian, existing before the famous Great Flood from many stories; they also claim they were, in ancient times, powerful warriors and magicians from an all-powerful kingdom, charged with guarding the greatest treasures in the world. At some point, the kingdom fell due to the powers of darkness and the Guardians lost their standing. Scavenging what they could from the ruins, the Aegis Kai Doru fled with a precious few relics, vowing revenge on the dark and the horror it brought. At some point, they reformed after the fall of Troy, where they picked up the name Aegis Kai Doru, Greek for "Shield and Spear". From that point on, they maintained their organization, collecting their precious relics and defending civilization with them. They continue to this day, with no change in purpose or determination. Purpose Aegis Kai Doru has one motivation: to collect the powerful relics of ages past, and use them against the supernatural, particularly the mages and the werewolves. While Aegis members are dedicated to their cause, they do not go into their missions blindly, realizing that sometimes keeping their foul targets alive can be just as effective and useful as striking them dead. A few Guardians even maintain contacts among some of the creatures, looking for information or a sturdy hand to aid them. Organization Potential Guardians must undergo a trail called the First Initiation, where they are given hallucinogens and left, alone at sunset, in a vast labyrinth of some construct. In order to successfully complete the trial, they must find the exit before dawn; they may then take the Vow of the Sword, becoming a true member. On rare occasions, a member of renown and status may be offered an opportunity to undergo a Second Initiation; those who pass are allowed to know the organizations innermost secrets and have access to its greatest powers. The Aegis Kai Doru's main center of power rests in the Inner Circle, a council of nine elder members who reside and keep watch in Athens. The Inner Circle keeps records of the Aegis members, the supernatural creatures killed or captured, and the relics found or destroyed. In addition, the Aegis has at least three divisions within it. The Sword is the most populous of the three and has the simplest purpose: eradicate as many of the creatures of the dark as possible. The Temple guards and maintains the relics in the Aegis' control, as well as going out to find lost ones. The Scroll keeps records of the relics, enemies, history, and any other matters of import to the conspiracy; they also field test any new relics uncovered by the Temple. References *HTV: Hunter: The Vigil Rulebook, p. 126-129 Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary